Into the castle
by Laki just for fun
Summary: a story about how a bird joined two people together
1. Chapter 1

"Mom I'm going to get Suzuna's birthday present ill be back before noon, don't overwork yourself we have enough bread to sell"

"Okay sweetie. Take Ciel with you, she hasn't been out for a flight in a while"

The brunette beauty smiled as she went to a perch and watched as the most beautiful pure white dove climbed its way up to her shoulders.

"Hey Ciel want to come to the markets?"

The bird simply rubbed her head against the girls cheeks as if to say yes

"Bye mom!... Ciel says bye"

"Bye Ciel! Bye Misaki, stay safe"

as soon as Misaki stepped out of her small humble home the bird flew straight for the sky leaving Misaki admiring how the beauty of the white dove creates a beautiful scene in the clear blue skies.

"Huh better get going"

Misaki followed a stone path to a sand road and walked for a full 10 minutes before hearing the soft distant murmuring from the people in the market. After another ten minutes she could clearly see ravens castle and the markets, which stretched across the meadows just bellow. It would have taken her a minute to reach the markets walking the same path but she decided to take the long more green way, as a treat for her beautiful bird.

"Whewew" she whistled and the bird understanding the message flew down and landed on her shoulder.

"Lets take the path less taken"

The birds seemingly agreed as she flew off her shoulder and into the trees

After a few turns there she was in a beautiful pond surrounded by the most beautiful flowers. She had found this place a few months ago, which was also the first time she met Ciel.

 _Flashback_

 _There she was at the markets going through a crate of tomatoes looking for the biggest ones. It didn't take her long and soon enough she found 4 large tomatoes and went to pay for them._

 _"How much?"_

 _"90 yen"_

 _"90 YEN! The sign says tomatoes are 10yen each and as you can see mister I have four which means 40 yen"_

 _"Yes but the ones you picked out are rather large therefore I'm adding another 30yen"_

 _"You can't do that, besides these tomatoes were in the crate saying 10yen per tomatoes"_

 _"Listen here lady you either pay full price or you leave those tomatoes and go"_

 _Misaki huffed but put the tomatoes back and stomped away only to here the salesman yell_

 _"Get her she stole 4 tomatoes"_

 _"WHAT no I didn't!"_

 _"Oh yeah? Then where are my tomatoes?"_

 _"How am I supposed to know?"_

 _"Guards get her!"_

 _Although Misaki did nothing wrong she sprinted and found her way to a pond and there she say the 4 big tomatoes and confusion hit her hard. Although confusion felt a lot like bird feet._

 _"A bird?" And true enough when she looked up a bird flew from her head to the ground and rolled the tomatoes over to the girl using its head._

 _End of flash back_

"Ciel you sure did cause me a lot of trouble"

Misaki looked up hoping to see her bird flying freely around the sky. Not to see Ciel flying into a window on the third floor of the raven castle.

Desperately she called out to the bird but she never flew out. Instead a blonde guy stuck his head out.

Half an hour ago in the second prince's room

"I'm sorry my brother but I'm afraid I cannot let you leave this room until you agree to keep your mouth shut"

"Brother?" Usui spit out and glared at the man standing in front of him

"Hmm" Gerard closed the door then locked it from the outside so no one can get out from inside. Like a bird in a cage the prince lay on his bead and began recalling what he had found out about this kingdom and slowly drifting off into slumber. Soon enough he was in a light sleep for 15 minutes until he heard a voice.

"Ciel whew hew! Ciel come down"

"Ciel? Isn't that sky in French? Does this woman think the sky is going to come down"

"Coo"

"Coo?"

The prince turns around to a beautiful pure white dove perched on his bed curiously looking around the room

"Ciel fly down"

"Oh so she meant the birds?"

Then the blonde walked over to the window to see who the owner of the bird was, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. For there were many thoughts about this woman floating around his mind.

How does she know French words?

Is she royalty?

Doesn't look like it

Foreign?

No accent

Where did she find this bird?

Probably bought

He clothes look ripped is she poor?

A commoner

If she is the bird must have cost a fortune

So she did find it

How old is she?

Probably 19

What is her name?

Must be nice

How is she that beautiful?

…

The last question that came to his mind caught him off guard. Out of all the women he has met and all the women who had thrown themselves at him not once had he ever been attracted to them in any way. Now this woman's bird comes into my cage and makes me believe that beauty in woma is not a myth.

"EXCUSE ME DID A BIRD FLY INTO YOUR WINDOW?"

"…"

"HELLO MISTER HAVE YOU SEEN A WHITE DOVE?"

" Yes I have"

"OKAY GREAT COULD YOU JUST SEND HIM OVER HEAR?!"

Then the prince had a grand idea and idea that could make him free, able to fly anywhere just like this bird

"I could"

"GREAT THANK YOU"

"But I wont"

"Okay so… WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WONT SHES IS MY DOVE!"

"Let me finish… I wont unless"

"LITSNE HERE BUDDY I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY"

"I don't want money I want freedom"

"FREEDOM"

"Yep!" then the blonde smirked "I will give you back your bird if you can get me out of this castle"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?"

"I don't know you figure it out"

"NO I CANT DO THAT NOW COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME MY BIRD"

"I'm trapped in here like a bird, do you want me" the blonde said with a smirk attached to his lips, knowing that he could win over her heart. Boy was he wrong.

"YOU PERVERT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU FREAKING LIFE NOW JUST LET THE BIRD FLY DOWN"

"No"

"No? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO, SHE IS MY BIRD"

"Well judging by your clothes I'm guessing your poor therefore you probably cant afford a bird of the calibre and I'm guessing you found the dove therefore she belong out in the wild"

Misaki's eyes widened he hit the nail on the head but she was not going to give up that easily

"Exactly if she belongs to the wild then let her go"

"I can do that either"

"WHY?"

"Because I need company"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU I NEED TO GO HOME AND GET MY SISTER SOMETHING FOR HER BIRTHDAY"

"Well then you better think fast about how your going to get me out of here"

"IF YOU REALLY WANNA GET OUT THEN JUMP OUT THE WINDOW"

Usui though for a minute went inside grabbed something from his dresser and allowed the bird to crawl up his shoulder looked out the window and put one leg on the ledge ready to jump.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY JUMPING?

"Yeah"

"DON'T DO IT YOU WILL DIE"

Too late the man was already plummeting to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Too late the man was already plummeting to the ground.

"ahh the grass feels good" the blonde said

"…" To say Misaki was shocked would be an understatement. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was agape.

"You should really says something you're creeping me out"

"WHAT ME CREEPING YOU OUT? I JUST WITNESSED SOMEONE JUMP FROM THE THIRD FLOOR OF A CASTLE"

"What I've done it before"

"Then why didn't you just send me Ciel and jump when I was gone?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know!?... YOU DON'T KNOW?!, ARE YOU SAYING I JUST WASTED HALF AN HOUR TALKING TO YOU FOR REASONS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"Yep, and by the way you should stop yelling other wise the guards will come for us"

Misaki remained silent for a while then looked up. But it was only now that she got a good look at the blondy which is what she was calling him in his head. He had the most beautiful head of golden hair. His face was well built and his limbs were long and lean but the most amazing part of him were his eyes. The way his eyes captivated her. If the blondy had not opened his mouth she could have stared at his eyes forever.

"Aw no fun you have already fallen in love with me haven't you?"

"WHAT? WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU?"

"You"

"What are you talking about we just met, oh so if we had known each other for a year you would fall in love with me? Then I will follow you around for a year"

"NO! Ciel come on lets go"

However the bird didn't budge and remained on the blonde's arm.

"Huh Ciel come on lets go"

"Miss I think my bird like me more than you"

"NO she doesn't she just doesn't like the markets"

"Why do you need to go to the markets?"

"To get my sister here birthday present.. wait why do I need to tell you this?"

"Because I asked"

Misaki gave up and went to grab her bird when the guy moved up his hand so she couldn't get her

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Your bird doesn't want to leave me so don't force it too. Besides we need to go get your sisters birthday present"

"Eh! What do you me WE. Your not coming anywhere with me"

"Then I guess I will just keep your bird forever"

"You cant do that"

"Actually I can"

"Oh yeah what kind of power do you have?"

"Do you not know who I am?"

"No"

Usui was surprised almost all girls her age knew of the prince and his good looks, but then again normal girls would never come here

"Really?"

"Really"

"Oh well you will find out about my power soon enough and we should get going"

"Get going where?"

"To the markets of course"

"And why would you be coming with us?"

"More like we are coming with you since I still have Ciel"

Misaki's pov

Ugh there is no use arguing with this guy, how annoying can someone be?

Takumi's pov

Finally I think she has given in jeez she was a hard nut to crack

Hehe she is a nut

Normal pov

Misaki was walking no storming ahead of the bird and the blondy. Yes she still called him that refusing to say his name.

"Hey Misaki how old are you?"

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"There is a tag on your bag, it says your name but your birthday and address are blank"

"Yeah because then perverts like you wont find my house, and why do you need to know how old I am?"

"Well you seem to be in you late teen years, yet you act like your 5"

That was it Misaki snapped

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU THINK IM THE 5 YEAR OLD? YOU'RE THE BLOODY IDIOT THAT IS SO STUBBOURNE THAT HE WONT LET ME HAVE MY BIRD AND INSISTS ON COMING WITH ME FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON OH WAIT I JUST THOUGH OF A REASON CAUSE HE IS A CREEPY PERVERTED IDIOT. SO IF IM A FREAKING 5 YEAR OLD YOU'RE A BLOODY 3 YEAR OLD"

1

2

3

4

5: "HAHAHAHAHAHA, STOP MY STOMACH HURT hahaha… haha… ha"

"Why are you laughing idiot"

This was the first time the second prince of Seika had been called a 3 year old creepy perverted idiot. This girl sure did have a lot of guts

"You"

"ME?"

"Yes you"

"That's it your impossible"

"How am I impossible?"

"Listen here blondy can you please just let me take my bird home and ill be out of your way, you wint ever have to see me again and I wont ever have to see you again"

"I'm sorry I cant let that happen"

"And WHY IS THAT?!"

"BECAUSE"

"BECAUSE WHAT? AND DON'T SCREAM LIKE AN IDIOT"

"BECAUSE I CAN, AND WHY SHOULD I STOP SCREAMING WHEN YOU KEEP SCREAMING"

That statement made Misaki go silent but she resulted in glaring at him instead. But what they didn't realise was that people had been watching them in fact there was a small grou[ around them listening to their "lovers quarrel?"

"Okay miss Misaki what are you going to get for your sister?"

"oh I was thinking something to do with cooking she loves cooking personally I cant cook but she can and she is really good at it or maybe something to do with crafting you know we might be poor but her crafts make out house look grand although I've never crafted anything I usually study most of the time oh maybe I could get Suzuna something to make her start studying…"

Misaki kept going for a solid 5 minutes not realising that she was giving this guy a lot of information about herself.

"You really love you sister don't you"

"Yeah, but ever since our dad died she has learnt to hide her emotions quite well… why do I keep telling you things"

"Because I'm trust worthy?"

"No way, wait that's perfect"

Then Misaki ran of to a stall nearby then paid for something and quickly ran back.

"What did you get her?"

"None of your business"

"Crafts with cooking"

"Hey how did you know"

"The bag is see through"

"Oh"

"Hey"

"Hi?"

"Before you said you were trapped like a bird in that castle. Why?"

"You see things like that I cant tells you"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Fine then don't tell me"

"Wait I just cant tell you yet not like I don't wawoahhh!"

Whilst trying to grab Misaki's hand Usui tripped on a rock and fell face first into some mud hearing her companion being silenced Misaki turned around to see him with mud all over his face and ciel flying above him.

1

2

3

4

5: "HAHAHAHHAHHHHAHAHA my stomach hurts HAHA YOUR IDIOT HAHA IN THE MUD HAHA" (not really trying to show of but he kind of got embarrassed making Misaki laugh: **Snivy8276** )


End file.
